Conventional cancer treatments have been unable to eliminate malignant cells in a significant number of cancer patients despite continued with lymphokine activated killer (LAK) cells and rIL-2 has provided an additional therapy which has shown evidence of effect in situations where conventional therapies have failed. Tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TIL) have shown increased effectiveness in eliminating malignant cells in animals and humans when compared with LAK cells. To further increase the effectiveness of adoptive immunotherapy we propose to use retrovirally mediated gene transfer to generate TIL secreting biologically active molecules which might enhance the anti-tumor effect of TIL therapy. In particular, because of the central role of IL-1 in the inflammatory process, we propose to generate TIL secreting IL-1 by transducing TIL with a retroviral vector containing IL-1 cDNA sequences. The effect of IL-1 production by the TIL will be studied in vitro with human and mouse TIL and in vivo with murine models to determine if there is augmentation of the efficacy of tumor killing. If significant therapeutic responses with acceptable toxicities are seen with the in vivo murine models, then applications for clinical trials for human malignancies will begin.